The Wrath of Mrs Weasley
by physics chick
Summary: What happens when Harry and Ginny elope, leaving Ron and Hermione to inform Mrs. Weasley? Takes place the day after the Final Battle; non-epilogue compliant. Rate K may change to T later in story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I got this idea reading cheesecake22's Ways to Annoy Harry Potter's Cast. It's really funny. Anyways, I do not own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does (I just kidnapped him for my basement. He's in there with Fang.)**

**Harry: Oi, mate, where's Lord Voldy? He's already tried to kill me multiple times, let's just go seek him out because I'm a Gryffindor and we're brave like that.**

**Fang: (whispers) or just stupid. (talking) Where's Max? I think I'll go kiss her again, because every time I do, she flies away.**

**Me: …you both have issues…serious issues…**

Chapter 1

In which Ron finds some unsettling news

"She did WHAT!?!?" screeched Ron.

"Ginny ran away with Harry," Hermione answered. "They left a note."

_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_Ginny and I have eloped. We decided that since the restrictions on underage magic have already been shot to *&$% for the Great Battle, we might as well just take advantage while no one's paying much attention. Ron, I have left it up to you to owl Mrs. Weasley. Deal with that however you want. (Ginny recommends a large draught of Calming Potion and/or possible Petrifying, Stupefying, or other such ways of keeping for her from killing us; ask Hermione for details on how to do that.)_

_Hermione, you were brilliant yesterday; same with you Ron. Whoops, Ginny's calling, got to go before we wake someone up._

_Bye mate,_

_Ginny and Harry Potter_

_P.S. We plan on returning in the next two weeks. Harry thinks you two need to follow our wonderful example._

"Bloody idiot. Who does he think he is, running away with my sister? I'll curse him into next week, I will."

"Ron, calm yourself," Hermione said, grasping his arm. "Right now, worry about what your mother will say when she hears."

"Merlin's Pants! 'Mione, she'll flip! Maybe we better follow their example and split while we ca-"

"Ron! I'm surprised at you!" Hermione snapped.

"Aww, how cute, a little lover's quarrel in the Common Room!" came a sneering voice. Since the Slytherin dungeons had been demolished, they were sharing dormitories with Gryffindors. Draco Malfoy had been silent all evening, but he spoke up now as he strolled down the stairs.

"Shut up, Malfoy," screamed both in unison. And then the portrait hole opened with a BANG!!

**Ooh, cliffhanger! I know you all hate me now! Review please! I do intend on having quite a bit of Ron/Hermione. Should I have them elope? Or stay and face the wrath of Mrs. Weasley. Poor Ron…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I have returned. Thank you to those who have reviewed and those who simply read. An extra big thank you goes out to those who not only reviewed, but also added my story to their favorites list. And if anyone wants to be my beta, I would love them forever and most likely bake them cookies. Ooh, and sorry 'bout the wait.**

**Fang: I want cookies.**

**Harry: Me too.**

**Me: No. You know what happens when you two get substances that impair your judgment. Harry, don't you remember what can happen "All because of Firewhiskey"? (A/N this is a really good fanfic by grlwithapen.)**

Chapter 2

In which Ron performs some pretty difficult magic

"'Mione, please, we can do this!"Ron pleaded with the girl sitting in shock. He'd just proposed and was still on one knee. "Please! We can go to France if you want; I don't care. Just let me have you in my life forever. I love you."

"Ron, I-…I-…I can't do that. You know how Mrs. Weasley will kill us when she finds out about Ginny, what happens when she hears about us?"

"Well then, I didn't want to have to do this, but 'Imperio'!" yelled Ron. Hermione's beautiful, chocolate brown eyes gained a hazy blankness. "You will marry me tonight under the full moon. You will tell no one of this."

Four Hours Later

**(A/N: a very giggling Hermione was seen being dragged by Ron off the grounds. They then Apparated off to Paris.)**

"Ooh, Ron, I love you soooo much!" squealed Hermione. Ron looked slightly uncomfortable as they stood in front of the Muggle priest.

"Can we get this over with?" he asked impatiently.

"Shut up. Dearly beloved…"

Ten Minutes Later

The happy couple was on their way across Paris towards a Muggle hotel when Ron started thinking. _'Mione and I are married now. Divorce is illegal in the Wizarding world. Maybe…just maybe, I should un-Imperio her. _

Just then, Hermione let out a bloodcurdling scream.

**I know you hate me! Virtual cookies to whoever can guess what happened!**

**Fang: Review, and maybe she'll release me. SHE'S INSANE!!!**

**Me: am not, Max-lover. **

**Fang: *silent***

**Me: anyway, review!**


End file.
